Perfect Angel
by Hiro Chiba
Summary: AU: "What is perfection? Living up to other people's expectations? Somehow I don't think that's right." Hinata thought. Taken from Hinata's POV. Pairing: HinataxNaruto. Slight Sakura and Ino bashing. Please rate and review.
1. Senseless

_Perfect Angel_

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its content)_

_... ... ..._

**Chapter 1**:** Senseless**

… … …

**Hinata's POV:**

What does it take to be perfect? Living up to people's expectations? My family strives to make me the perfect heir, but I failed to live up to their expectations so they gave up on me entirely. I knew that was going to happen eventually, after all I'm just a softie with no intention of fighting people, and I begin to shake at the possibility of bloodshed. That's what a ninja's life is supposed to be, right? Killing people? Bloodshed? And stealing? I never liked that stuff, but then again who does? Evil people, that's what. Nobody likes to do these things, but in contrast to them, I abhor violence.

Because of that, my classmates make fun of me for it. I never liked myself to begin with. The girls at the academy makes it look so easy to forget all that and focus on 'other' things. Ino, with her perfect, straight platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail and her, and dare I say it, already blossoming curves walks just like a pampered princess on a red carpet to meet the Queen of England, whoever that is. Sakura, Ino's friend and rival, fell easily behind her like a servant with her long, straight cherry blossom pink hair and pale skin. She lacks Ino's curves, but she makes up for it with her 'sweet and innocent act'.

I put a hand behind my head and felt the back of my neck. My haircut combined with the big, fluffy jacket and lavender pants, pale skin, and light-purple-almost white eyes make me the perfect wallflower. I wish I could be beautiful like them too. But I know that's a long shot from now, looking at my reflection in the puddle beneath my feet. My reflection is distorted, and that's all I need to see because I'm imperfect.

These two are the most popular girls in class, but they're easily the most irritable girls I've ever seen and ever got the pleasure of meeting first hand. I mean, they hate everyone who is different from everyone else. They basically got everybody under their control. Even Iruka-sensei has to obey their puppy-dog charms because it's so hard to resist. I find it sickening, but I don't believe in violence, remember?

I mean all that for just trying gain attention from one boy? Did I forget to mention that they're doing all this for the sake of one Uchiha Sasuke. He was considered the heartthrob and the most popular boy in class. He had onyx black eyes and spiked up black hair in the back with side bangs that framed his white skin. He was handsome and all, but I don't think he's my type. He's always brooding about something, and he never smiles or laughs at anything. He smirks and snickers every once in a while if there's something amusing, but that's about it. He's so arrogant and acts like everyone is beneath him. He reminds me of Neji-nii-san which is very shocking since they're so similar in every aspect.

I have nothing personal against the boy, but personally I think he needs to learn to clean up his act and reject them properly. I can practically see the dark aura rising off of him like smoke as the two princesses approach him with his fan club close behind them. What did he do again to gain their attention? Oh, yeah he's top of the class in everything and is the last of the Uchiha, and talk of the townspeople.

I think that's so tragic what happened to the Uchiha, but why all the fuss over it? Countless people die everyday and some of them are bound to survive anyway. Trying to get those dark thoughts out of my head, I turn to look over at the desk right next to Sasuke, the one where my…um…where _he _sits. I sigh. He's not here yet, and he's going to be late as usual. Then again, the teacher always has to find him around this time.

Who's this _he _I'm talking about, you're wondering? His name is Uzumaki Naruto-kun, and my personal headache. I don't mean that in a bad way, in fact it's the complete opposite. Everyone knows him as the 'class clown' and the 'lowest of the bunch.' Again, everyone misjudges him. They make fun of him and ridicule him because he's different.

He has spiky blonde-hair and the clearest and the most beautiful shade of blue eyes I've ever seen on a boy. He had sun-kissed tanned skin and cute whisker-like markings on his cheeks. He's so sweet and not at all afraid to speak his mind. When he sets his mind on something he could go on for days on end just training for it. I always wondered what happened to his parents, but every time I ask, everyone just shrugs it away saying it's pointless to dwell on the past. They're hiding something about Naruto-kun. Somehow just describing him in this context makes me sound like a stalker, well in a sense I am. But I can't help but be fascinated by him and his personality.

He goofs off in class and does silly things from time to time, but he works really hard, I can tell. He absorbs the material they teach and applies it. I know pranking is wrong, but I can't help but laugh at the way the chunin and jounin can't catch him on these prank sprees. I heard this morning that he was going to do graffiti on the Hokage Mountain. Sigh. I just wish he would notice me. I was always one step behind him when it counted. We've talked a couple times, but that was it. He probably doesn't even know I exist. Sigh. Then again, who would remember the shy, quiet, little wallflower whose name we all keep forgetting?

I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened and Iruka-sensei and Naruto-kun walked through the door frowning, in disappointment? He must've done the act, but he couldn't get away with it. I find it ironic that Iruka-sensei always manages to find Naruto and catch him in the act every time when the jounin couldn't even find him. Maybe it's because he used to be a prankster himself, and somehow knows the ropes of when it comes to pranks.

"Because of your lateness, Naruto you made your whole class review the transformation justsu." Iruka-sensei lectured out loud, causing everyone but me to snicker. "Everyone form a line in alphabetical order!"

After all the names were called, Naruto was picked, as he was the last on the list after Sasuke, and Naruto went up to the front while everyone called him names like 'fool', 'screw up', and 'failure'. It hurt me to see how they could be so mean to him. I mean everybody fails once, right? So, why does it have to be him? Even though I felt like crying for him right then and there, I calmed myself down and silently cheered him on.

"Transform!" he shouted, and transformed into a short, deformed old man that hardly resembled the Hokage. He had a huge nose, big lips, droopy eyes, lot of wrinkles and a little change in height. I'm not trying to pick out all the flaws, really I'm not. Iruka yelled some incoherent words into Naruto's face, causing him to drop the transformation.

"This time do it right!" he shouted.

Naruto frowned and a tick mark grew on his head and he transformed, but instead of the Hokage, he transformed into a young naked woman with long blond hair in pigtails and huge…um…assets. That did it. I found my face turning red at the sight. I'm by no means a lesbian but Naruto in that form looks so…um…cute. That did the trick for almost all the boys, causing them to form massive, exploding nosebleeds. Naruto undid the transformation, and laughed at the chaos he committed.

All the girls glared at him for doing so while I chuckled quietly to myself. Naruto will be Naruto. The bell rang for classes to end I hung back as Iruka-sensei told Naruto-kun to talk to him. Iruka-sensei sounded serious and didn't at all sound like he was going to bite Naruto-kun's head off. From my point-of-view it looked like Iruka-sensei and Naruto were brothers. To me, brothers always look after each other and worry about the other when they're not doing too well.

"Naruto, is everything all right?" Iruka-sensei asked, concern evident in his voice with no hint of hatred in it.

"Why? 'Course everything's all right, sensei." Naruto said casually and put his hands behind his spiky blonde head.

"Why would you paint the Hokage monument? They are important to our village and graffiti is highly intolerable. I know you meant it as a joke, but this new upset could cause everyone to hate you more."

More? What would he be talking about? People glare at him and make jokes about him all the time. Do people really hate him that much? What could he have done to get people to hate him? Pranks are mostly harmless unless you count their egos as hurt.

"I don't care." Naruto hesitated. I could tell when he hesitates and when he's thinking hard. His face now looks serious and so mature now. The darkness and pain in his blue eyes made them seem even darker, hiding a huge amount of pain beneath the façade. Why would he need to hide that, I wonder? "It's not like my _parents_ are gonna scold me or nothin'. I can do whatever I want."

"Look, I'm just saying this to make sure you don't get into too much trouble with the ANBU. I remember the last time they did I had to bail you out. You don't see how much this is affecting you? This is serious."

"I know."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"Was to gain attention?"

"…"

"It was, wasn't it?"

"…"

"Well, that means that if you wanna escape your punishment alive, you have to clean it up, and you won't be going home until you do."

"That's okay…I don't have anyone waiting at home for me. My parents are dead."

No parents? No wonder he was talking like that. He may have been joking and doing pranks on people, but beneath all that he was hiding all that pain and loneliness. I know what it's like to be alone. I don't have any friends to speak of because I'm so quiet and shy. People ignore those things and look for the things they can handle, unlike me.

With that, they left the classroom and I followed after them but someone stopped me by the hood of my jacket. I thought everyone had left a while ago, but when I turn around to face them, I came face-to-face with Sakura, Ino, and some of the girls from Sasuke's fan club. I wonder why they're still here.

"What were you doing trying to follow Naruto?" Sakura spoke with venom in her tone. That was the first time she ever spoke of someone like that.

"…W-why…d-does it m-matter?" I stutter because I'm usually never confronted like this.

"He's a joke and an asshole, and so are _you._" Sakura said angrily.

"What the fuck do you see in him, seriously?" Ino cursed, raising a delicate eyebrow, getting a few nods from the other girls.

"I-I…d-don't know. P-please l-let me g-go."

"So you can stalk him?" Sakura spat. "You're pathetic and so is he."

"D-don't say s-such things a-about him!" I defend Naruto-kun.

"Do you like him?"

"I-I what?"

"Don't deny it. You aren't interested in Sasuke and we see how you look at Naruto." Ino said.

"I-I don't l-like him."

"Bullshit!" Sakura shouted, and grabbed a fistful of my bangs and pinned my head to the wall. This was the first time Sakura had ever done such a thing to me. I mean, they bullied me a few times before, but never this way. I felt tears start to sting my eyes as I stared into their cold eyes. "What do you have to say about that now?"

"P-please d-don't hurt me." I plead, I felt sick trying to beg for my life but do I really have a choice?

"Ahh, does the princess not like violence?" Ino taunted from behind Sakura, earning snickers from the other girls.

"I-I don't want to fight. P-please l-let g-g-go of me?"

"I don't think so, princess!" Sakura held me tighter to the wall.

"W-what d-do you want f-from me?"

"We just talked to Sasuke about which one of us he wanted to choose and he said he wanted none of us and said he'd have a better chance of getting with Hinata! He practically chose you, and that makes us sick that you don't care about him!" Ino shouted at my face.

"We're gonna beat you senseless until you admit that you're a bitch and we're the bosses here." Sakura threatened and carried it out by kicking me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and the tears escaped my eyes and slide down my cheeks hotly. "Crying, huh? Well, no one here is gonna pity you!" that got me another kick to the stomach. After that I began to feel numb as they began to beat the living crap out of me. I blacked out after the last kick came and then nothing.

… … …

A/N: Forgive me for making Sakura and Ino slightly OOC, but you have to admit that they're sure as hell are b%#! I did things differently here where I did a POV from a character herself. I found that I could relate to Hinata in many ways, but I'm not a girl and I'm not gay but I tried my best to think like Hinata here. There's this girl in my class that simply reminds me of Sasuke and inspired me to create this story. I don't have anything against her, but a lot of guys are after her you-know-what. I'm interested in a different girl and a similar thing like this happened to me last week and I woke up in the infirmary a few hours later after a few guys beat me up. I'm okay now so don't worry. Anyway, please rate and review. Tell me what you think, and this is just an experiment. Until next time, Sayonara!


	2. Useless

_Perfect __Angel_

_(Disclaimer: __I __do __not __own __Naruto __or __any __of __its __content)_

_...__...__..._

**Chapter ****2: Useless**

** … … …**

**Hinata's POV:**

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke up but all that I could think of when I woke up was how much my sides and head hurt. I could have sworn that few ribs were broken in places because when I tried to move from my place on the bed in the infirmary, I was immediately overcome with dizziness. I lifted up my shirt when I felt the thick wadding of bandages on my ribs and stomach. I moved a hand to the back of my head and found a bandage covering a massive bump on it. I waited a while before moving again and got up to check the time. Great, it was almost dark so I had been unconscious for about three hours. Sigh. My father was probably going to kill me because I didn't return home immediately after school. Curse Ino and Sakura-chan!

At that moment I immediately thought of a few things: one, I fell unconscious in the hallway, two, I was sure that I didn't remember being carried over to the infirmary, and three, I was recovering quickly. Thankfully, those lessons in the Hyuuga style made me a little resistant to the beatings those fan club members gave me. I walked around the room several times to clear my head of the pounding headache that was going to kill me if I stayed in place any longer. So after several minutes of pacing, I finally stopped and took in a deep breath to check how my ribs were doing. Sure enough, my right ribs felt like they were indeed broken, so I sat on the bed and waited.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and I turned my head slowly to it and saw that the nurse walked in. She was a slender woman of about five-foot-three in her early to mid-twenties. I think her name was Meguru Hitomi. She had dark brown hair in a Chinese bun hairstyle with the loose locks of hair framing her face on either side. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a cloudless day, and not at all like Naruto-kun's. His eyes were like the ocean and you could literally drown in them forever. She had a light tanned skin color and a set of the most beautiful lips I've ever seen on a young woman like her. I could have sworn her warm smile would make you think she was a saint. Her uniform was the standard one except it had no visible flaws. It had no wrinkles and it looked like it had hardly been worn even though she always uses the whitest uniforms ever. It had not a trace of dirt or stains in the slightest. Wow.

I honestly have never seen such a friendly or understanding person like Hitomi-san. She was incredible, and whenever a student had problems they would normally go to her for advice, although she's only available in the afternoons, she tries to see everybody, particularly me. I have no idea why she had taken an interest in me. I'm just a wallflower that hardly gets noticed. Even some of the teachers forget who I am. Oh, she's talking to me now?

"Hello, Hinata-chan." She said softly with her clipboard held tightly to her chest. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm O-okay, H-Hitomi-san." I said. "Um…h-how d-did I…"

"Oh…I don't know how you got here. I went to take my break a few hours ago and came back to find you on the bed looking like you've been in a confrontation of some sort. Are you alright though?"

"Yes."

"If I may ask, how did you sustain such nasty bruises?" she asked.

"I was…they…" I hesitated before tears started forming at the corner of my eyes, but I tried to blink them away and draw a deep breath to start explaining. I didn't know whether or not to be honest with her or not but I don't think there's a person in the world that would deny her the truth of the situation no matter what it was. But for some reason I couldn't tell her what it was. I couldn't tell her that Sakura and Ino-chan beat me up. Why though? Was it because I was thinking of the consequences of them getting revenge back on me for snitching on them. But in this case, it was a serious thing but I could not tell her what it was because by this point the tears started rolling down my cheeks rapidly and all I could do was sob uncontrollably.

Instead of being told to be quiet and stop crying like everyone else does, she placed her clipboard down on the table and wrapped her arms around my wracking shoulders and held me close to her while I cried on her shoulder. Oh my goodness! I'm crying on her shoulder! I got her uniform dirty with my uselessness. She must think I'm an abomination…but why would she hug me in comfort? No one but my mother has ever done that, and…now that she's gone…I…didn't think…I had anyone. Her hands rub the small of my back in gentle circles as she whispers into my ear that everything was going to be alright and she was there to let me know that. But I know deep inside my heart that it will never be alright, but I will give her the benefit of the doubt and just go with it.

After about thirty minutes of crying my eyes out, I think they may have been slightly puffy and red-rimmed. I was gasping for breath as I tried to compose myself before speaking. She still had not let go of me for fear that I would start sobbing again, but I think I can handle it now. I pried myself from her arms and moved away from her so I wouldn't see the look of sympathy and kindness on her face. Her very aura was filled with it, and I just stained her with my filthiness yet she looks at me as if nothing had changed, but would that have made a difference if I had not been crying for thirty minutes straight?

I hear her moving closer to me as she places a hand on my shoulder and uses her other hand to make me look her in the eye. From my standing position she was about four or five inches taller than me, being the slightly smaller-than-average twelve-year-old I was, I could not resist for she had a firm yet gentle grip on my shoulder. Her eyes were neutral as she gave no hint of sadness or anything negative. She then let go of my chin and smiled at me.

"Hinata-chan, you don't have to look away from me." She said. "I only wish to help you."

"I-it's okay! I-I'm fine, r-really!" I lied, and she caught it fast.

"You're not fine." She said bluntly. "You wouldn't have cried like that if anything was fine. People don't cry for no reason, right? So…what's troubling you, Hinata-chan?"

"I…I c-can't t-tell you." I said, trembling a little bit, trying to pry myself from her grip but I failed to do that.

"Why not?"

"…P-please d-don't make m-me e-explain." I said almost inaudibly but she heard it.

"Let me tell you something, Hinata-chan. When people bully you, you must tell someone, especially if they hurt you physically." She said sternly, and I found myself staring into her eyes which had not changed, yet her tone had gotten firmer. "You were hurt."

"H-how did-"

"No one gets those kinds of injuries from nothing. Your ribs looked worse for wear had I not checked them and healed them." She said. "Just know that I will monitor you from now on, okay Hinata?"

"Y-yes, sensei."

"Say it with confidence, Hinata."

"Yes, sensei."

"Good. I'm going to walk you home since it's dark out and I wouldn't want Hyuuga-san to worry about you. I know how irritating the Hyuuga clan can get if you don't return soon." She said.

… … …

At the Hyuuga family mansion-

By then I had heard rumors that Naruto-kun was caught stealing the Hokage's scroll of kinjutsu. I just pray that it isn't true. I tell the Hyuuga guardsmen who Hitomi-sensei was and why she was here then let us in. Immediately upon entering the courtyard, otou-san walked out of the house with my imouto-chan behind him looking as stoic as him. Neji-nii-san was nowhere to be seen, as usual. Ever since he became genin last year, he'd disappear for hours on end while everyone else worries about me. I'm going to be a ninja starting the day after tomorrow and I wonder if they'll all treat me differently. But I know they'll never see me in that light ever. I'll never be recognized as anything but a wallflower or a weak princess that needs protection and punishment.

His punishments were almost brutal but I know otou-san has given up all hope for me and gone on to Hanabi-chan's training. I envy Hanabi-chan's prowess. She's younger than me by five years yet she beat the crap out of me when I was her age now and I was immediately placed in the academy for it. Imagine being defeated in battle by your two year old sister. Okay, I'm exaggerating! She didn't beat me at age two, she beat me when she was four. Happy?

"Hinata, why are you so late?" Otou-san asked, his penetrating white eyes piercing through me like a blade. Even though all the Hyuuga's eyes were the same, each one is a different shade. For example, I have light lavender eyes matched with my dark blue hair and pale skin. Hanabi-chan's eyes have a slightly darker shade of lavender in them together with waist-length dark brown hair (as was Hyuuga tradition of all members of the clan for growing their hair out). My otou-san's eyes were always white no matter what state it was in. Neji-nii-san has a lighter shade of lavender eyes compared to mine, making it look whiter than it already was. When my byakugan activates my eyes change from lavender to white, although it looks more intimidating than what it is now. Sigh.

"I was…" I started to say when I hesitated.

"She was in the infirmary at the academy." Hitomi-sensei said, her face now completely steeled against that of Otou-san's. "She was injured today so I treated her while she recovered. I am merely returning her to you so she gets to you unharmed."

"I see." He said, eyes narrowing even more. "Who injured my daughter?"

"I cannot get an answer out of her. She's too stubborn." Hey, I thought she was on my side! Then again, she's facing against my father, the infamous master of intimidation.

"Oh. Well, thank you for seeing to it that she is alright. You will be repaid as a token of our gratitude." He said, and bowed his thanks to her while Hanabi-chan was indifferent to the whole situation and could really care less. Because of tradition, all the girls in the family acted far more mature than their actual age, so in terms of maturity, she far surpasses me which I secretly envy her for. "May I ask to talk to you in private?

With that, HItomi-sensei disappeared into one of the rooms in the house and chatted about certain things while Hanabi-chan stared at me slightly unnervingly. She always managed to make my blood freeze upon first glance. She and I just stood there staring at each other, or in my case, staring at her feet.

"You are a fool, you know that, onee-sama?" she said, being the archaically polite person she was raised to be, even though I didn't like to be called 'onee-sama'. That made me sound 'haughty' or 'all that.' I'm not, honestly.

"Huh?" I muttered unintelligibly.

"Letting yourself get beat up at school." Hanabi pointed out bluntly. Yes, I know that I was a wimp and a dummy for not fighting back, but what could I do in a five-on-one battle? "Why did you not fight back?"

"Wait, how did you know I was beaten up?"

"I just know." She said enigmatically. "You are not good at keeping things away from me. I will _always _find out."

"What do you think of me, Hanabi-chan?" I already knew the answer.

"You're a fool." She said again. She walked toward me this time, which was very unusual for her. She cocked her head slightly to the side and looked me over. She placed her hand on her hip and said to me straight. "You were crying."

"H-How c-can y-you…t-tell?" I stuttered, and I was shocked that she could read me so easily when nobody else can. I guess it's a sister thing, right? Sisters always tell things about each other, especially feelings and when the other was sad or anything like that.

"Your eyes are red and puffy."

"Oh."

"You should wash your face. You look horrible." She said bluntly, and turned to enter the house since it had gotten chilly outside. Brrr! How could she not get cold? After all, she was still wearing her sparring uniform which consisted of a black tank top with a fishnet shirt underneath with black pants that ended at the ankles, bandages around the ankles, and black shinobi sandals. She's not even a ninja yet, and she gets to wear the official sandals. Mine aren't like that at all because my otou-san spoils her too much and leaves me with the leftovers. Sigh. I followed in after her and did as she told me; wash my face in the washroom.

… … …

A/N: This is basically what would have happened after Hinata woke up and I based the OC Meguru Hitomi's character off my school nurse after she treated me for my injuries. I recovered about four to five days after the 'incident', except for the crying part (I do not cry!) I was reluctant to tell her who exactly beat me up. I swear she's a psychic of some sort, or maybe she's very experienced in the ways of medicine, yet she's younger than thirty. I wouldn't know. Anyway, please rate and review. Let me know what you all think! Thanks! Until Next time! Sayonara!


	3. Hopefulness

_Perfect Angel_

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its content)_

_ … … …_

_Chapter 3: Hopefulness_

… … …

Two days later-

Hinata's POV:

Okay, don't be nervous, Hinata! You sorted out all you had to the other day with Otou-san and Hanabi-chan! Today's the graduation test for all students. I sincerely hope I don't fail. This would have to be the single most frightening day of my life! My knees are shaking and my shoulders are trembling. I'm not excited about it, I'm anxious…about the results. But it's more than worrying about failing; Naruto took it and passed it on his third try too.

It turned out that the graduations had to be postponed until today, and Naruto was caught with the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu. Mizuki-sensei intercepted him, but was arrested for having had a hand in the crime and Iruka-sensei took Naruto into his custody. Somehow, after that incident, Iruka-sensei decided to give him an early graduation gift, so he is now a genin. Many students heard about him and were shocked that he passed before the graduation exams started. Yay! I'm so happy for him!

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Iruka-sensei called out my name, and brought me out of my thoughts and fantasy. Oh my goodness! My heart is beating so fast now! I was certain that if the noise in the room died down a couple notches, everyone would hear it like a drum, and everyone might tease me again!

"Coming!" I replied and followed Iruka-sensei into the testing room.

The doors closed behind me and Iruka-sensei sat on the sole desk and looked at his clipboard. He was studying it carefully, and looked me over twice before going back to it.

"Hmm…your scores in the written part of the exam are near perfect," He commented, which caused me to blush slightly. I was good with exams and testing, but the physical parts are always the hardest. "but, I want to see how you fare with the jutsu part of the training. Show me the…let me think…first through fourteen elementary forms of taijutsu in order."

I did as he told me and followed through with the techniques in taijutsu. As a Hyuuga, we specialize in many taijutsu skills, and having been taught the earliest forms of Jyuuken style, I'm fairly sure my skills in normal taijutsu are near proficient. As I finished, I bowed and rest my hands and my side. He looked back to his clipboard and wrote some notes down and turned his attention back to me.

"Alright, next is the ninjutsu." He said. "Are you prepared?"

I nodded.

"Please perform…the body replacement jutsu." And I did just that and switched places with a chair from the back of the room.

"Perfect! You pass!" he exclaimed and pulled out a newly made forehead protector with the symbol of the leaf. "Ahem! It is with great pleasure that I promote you to the rank of genin! Congratulations, Hinata!"

I took the headband from his hand and wrapped it around my forehead. The cloth was way too big for my head and it got in my eyes once or twice, so I wrapped it around my neck like a neckerchief or a scarf. I don't know but that look suited me more than the headband look! I can't wait to tell father and Hanabi-chan! I exited the room and left for home since they said once we pass we can go home for the day.

When I got home, I opened the door to the kitchen to find Hanabi-chan and Otou-san at the table drinking tea. Otou-san read the newspaper while he drank tea. I guess they're just taking a break from their own training. They glanced toward me to acknowledge me, and turned back toward their tea to take another sip. They worked so mechanically that Otou-san and Hanabi both do things at the exact same time, it was scary actually.

"Uh…Father?" I started.

"What is it?" he asked, coldly.

"I…uh…I graduated. I-I'm a genin now." I said, and smiled a little before I could stop myself.

"I know." he said without turning his attention away from the newspaper.

"What?"

"I said, I know."

"…I don't understand."

"Look, the fact that you're a genin now doesn't change anything. You are still my daughter. I also know that it's a given fact that you would pass eventually." That was the closest thing to a compliment or a congratulatory remark my father could offer, but it would do. "Good job."

"T-Thank you, Father." I bowed gratefully.

"However," he continued. "Now that you are a genin, you must not bring your teammates down. In a world where you are placed on a squad of four people, three genin plus one jonin, means that you must cooperate to boost your other teammates." He lectured. "You still have much to learn before you even think of being a shinobi. The life of a shinobi is fraught with peril, you understand?" He said, and sipped his tea; head still turned away from me.

"I understand, father."

"Good. Now, come join us for tea." He said and Hanabi-chan poured me a cup of tea as I sat down next to her. I drank quietly while watching father reading his newspaper and drinking tea at the same time. Home is always quiet, but I wonder where Neji-nii-san is.

The next day-

Today we are required to attend class one last time for a final lecture on our futures. I loved listening to the adults give speech about our futures, especially Hokage-sama. His words filled me with a sense of hope that I'll be successful one day. After that, Iruka-sensei went to the front of the classroom with a clipboard on hand for the final placement for our squads.

"Okay, you guys. I'll make this quick so you can hear who you're going to spend the rest of your genin days with." He started before a few snickers escaped from some of the guys in the class. "I don't mean it that way! Anyway, here you are today. It seems that only yesterday you were all rookies in the academy starting down the road of a ninja. The day you set foot in here is where you set yourself up for life. Your parents and the ones before you knew what life was going to be like for you. I promise you the road ahead will not be easy.

"You will understand this when you are older. Things will constantly change in ways we don't want. We will be placed in situations that cause us anguish and a lot of pain. You will have to make decisions you are not proud of. We may request you one day to assassinate someone because they are a threat to the very balance of our village or any of the five great nations or we might request you to steal some important document, but bear in mind that while it is morally wrong, we all must do it for the good of the citizens and your futures. One false step you make could cause everything to come crashing down on top of you. It may sound harsh, but that's the harsh reality of it.

"Please remember what we taught you here at the academy so that you may carry on the will and the spirit of Konoha! I guarantee you will be greatly awarded and your dreams may come true if you follow the path that's right for you. Keep up with your training, like always. Be nice and be the best role models you can be to everyone around you. Remember that you are the next generation of shinobi, and will one day rule us all. You are leaders in your own right, and no one will make any judgments against you, if we have any say in it. One more thing before we all go…do your best and _never_ give up!"

After that, a round of applause came and Iruka-sensei bowed to the class. His speech totally made sense. I knew what my life would come to be when I was thrown into the academy. I knew I would have to do things I'm never proud of, but for the sake of those I love, I will do it! Iruka-sensei is right. Oh, he's naming the teams now.

"…Team Seven consists of…Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and…" This was it! I was at the edge of my seat waiting for the last person to be called. "…Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Yay!" Naruto-kun stood and shouted. "We're a team, Hinata!" he turned a thumbs up in my direction and grinned in victory.

That movement alone made me blush and I felt that was the happiest moment of my life. I smiled blissfully and immersed myself in my own fantasies, which I'm not going to mention right now for…obvious reasons. I'm glad I'm on your team too, Naruto-kun!

… … …

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, guys! Think of this as a gift to you all that supported me and my stories. Sorry if they're not what you wanted to read, but it's the best I could do for now. There's only so much a high school student like me can do, you know. Anyway, please rate and review, and sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the other ones, but I have some packing to do. I'm leaving for San Francisco to visit relatives tomorrow around 3am so I have a busy schedule. Sorry if yours is too. Sayonara! Ja ne!


End file.
